Unhinged
by VixenSerael21
Summary: InuYasha is a half demon at odds with everything and goes to his family's home in the country to get away. Kagome is a young girl paying a debt her father owes by becoming a servant at Takahashi Manor where she meets InuYasha. Things seem as normal as possible for a hot tempered half demon, but he is hiding a secret that may rupture the fabric of his existence. Set in 1820 England.
1. chapter 1: The Beginning

*Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any supporting characters, Ramiko Takahashi does. J*

The ordeal could be heard down all the alleyways as echoed insults filled the desolate space. Fast clicking of shoes were next and you knew someone was running away, but from what?

His haggard breathing and racing heart held the emotional trauma of the night as he hated more and more what he was.

The _ton_ was enough of a cutthroat place without any extra pressure and stress, and he finally had the guts to approach a pretty girl. She guessed what he was and laughed in his face; before he could fully comprehend the situation, everyone at the _ton_ joined in the embarrassment and called him every mortifying and insulting name you could think of in terms of his kind.

He passed by so many onlookers, but no one really cared what was going on, just that some crazy guy was frantically running through the street.

He ran to the edge of the city and realized he was in a very unsavory atmosphere. He could hear moaning, guessing it was a whore and her suitor, screaming, yelling, laughing, and slamming of glasses (probably a bar close by) … this was not a place he wanted to be.

Starting his trek back the way he came, hopefully unnoticed, he suddenly stopped as a low creepy voice filtered through the air.

"Are you lost?"

He turned around to see a tall dark figure wearing a baboon pelt across his shoulders.

"I was just leaving, not that it's any of your business."

The snappy retort from the youth elicited an eyebrow raise from the man.

"If you leave now then you won't get what you came here for."

The man kept a steady piercing gaze on the boy.

"Only people that come here want something."

The tall man edged closer, "tell me what your deepest desire is."

The boy looked at him and could easily imagine this guy being a kidnapper that tortured and killed his victims; at least that was the vibe he got.

Thinking about his options for a minute, he finally decided to tell him; after all, what harm could it do?

"I want to be a full demon like my father and brother. I want to no longer be ridiculed for what I am!"

The man smiled and it sent shivers down the boy's spine.

InuYasha sneered at him in return, "you do know that this evil stranger act will never get you laid, right?"

The man snapped his fingers and a very beautiful, albeit roughed up, lady came strolling out of the alley and wrapped her arm around his.

" I don't believe that's a problem for me. You however still have an issue that needs fixing, and I ask nothing in return."

The boy scoffed at that, "what makes you think I believe that?"

Giving him a once over, the man shrugged, "I guess you really don't want the cure to what ails you then."

Then man started to walk away, but the boy stopped him.

"Wait!"

Slight turning his head over his shoulder, the man gave his attention, "I'm listening."

There was a tight knot in the pit of his stomach and for some reason he felt as if he was making a deal with the devil himself. Shaking it off he spoke so softly, "fine, I'll do it."

The man pulled something shiny from his pocket and tossed it to the boy, it was a locket with a mirror inside.

"Capture the light of the full moon every month and you will have your wish, InuYasha"

InuYasha shot his head up to ask how the hell he knew his name, but the man and his woman had vanished.

Clutching the locket, he followed his own scent back to the ton, unaware of the man watching him from a rooftop, the woman no longer in trashy garb, but a beautiful silk dress with no marks or dirt marring her porcelain skin.

She grazed her fingers over his shoulder, " I can't believe he took the bait."

The man smiled menacingly, "oh, Kagura, how little you know of the human heart and how weak it can be. He may be a half-demon, but he is no match for his human heart. In the end it will destroy him and I will relish in his defeat."

Kagura giggled, "you are truly evil, Naraku."


	2. Chapter 2 A New Home

(1 month later)

Staring off into the distance, Kagome thought about the drastic turn of events her life had taken in such a short time.

It was just two days ago, that a mysterious and beautiful man came to the house stating that he knew her father before he died and that her father owed him money. He looked around the house and, though he had a feeling they didn't have much, the sight of it solidified his assumption. Bare walls with only essential furniture such as one couch, three beds, and one small table to eat at. Being from such a grandiose home with many riches, he never knew people lived with such emptiness…it seemed cold like a grave to him.

He had a proposition to pay off the debt Kagome's father accumulated by taking her as a maid. She was to work at his manor in the country, away from well… everything.

Kagome had one day to get measured and fitted for her maid uniform, pack, and say her goodbyes to her mother and brother.

As Kagome was packing, there was a knock at the door. She stopped stuffing her clothes into her too small suitcase to go answer it.

Standing there, in the best suit he had, was the one guy that continued to try and court Kagome, Koga the wolf demon. He smiled wide and toothy as he roamed her body with his eyes, always happy to see her soft womanly curves.

Kagome let out the breath she was holding, "oh it's you! Hello Koga."

Grabbing her hand, he showered light kisses all over her delicate skin and Kagome rolled her eyes at his over-affectionate manners.

"Oh Kagome! How I've missed your sweet smell and warm flesh."

Kagome finally succeeded in pulling her hand free, "what can I do for you, Koga?"

The wolf demon leaned against the side of the doorframe and, had Kagome been interested, she would have noticed that he looked kind of cute like that. Instead, she crossed her arms and looked up at him.

"You know what I've come for… the same thing I always come for; I want your hand."

Walking further in and shutting the door behind him, he leaned over her and cupped her cheek, "be my woman, Kagome."

Swallowing hard, she backed away as his hand slid from her face, "I can't because-."

She finally remembered her new situation and was thankful she didn't have to come up with a stupid lie this time.

"I'm going away for work, and I don't know when or if I'll be back."

Koga looked absolutely crushed for a second, but then his overzealous optimism came roaring back. He reached for both of her hands and held them gingerly in his own, "I'll wait for you to come back, and if you don't then I'll just have to come get you."

Kagome laughed weakly as she understood nothing was going to stop him from pursuing her. As the situation was beginning to feel quite uncomfortable, she was saved by another knock at the door and this time it was the driver.

Grabbing her stuff, she waved good bye to her mother and brother while Koga insisted on walking her out to the carriage, putting her suitcase in, and shutting the door for her. Kagome smiled and it was genuine as she was thankful to have him as a friend… if only he accepted her friendship and wanted nothing else.

Knocked out of her thoughts by the bumpy road, she leaned out the window and was struck by the gothic beauty before her.

Takahashi Manor held an enchanted vision with vines curling up the gray walls; it was like a mini castle complete with a beautifully manicured garden in the front and a modest greenhouse on the side.

For the first time since finding out the whole maid thing, she was nervous.

As they stopped in front, four people came out and walked down the steps to greet her.

A young woman, maybe a year or two older than herself, walked up to her with an older woman in tow.

"Good afternoon. My name is Sango and (pointing to the elderly woman) this is Kaede. We will be training you."

Kagome did a curtsey, "please to meet you both, I'm Kagome."

Sango smiled at the proper introduction, a sign of respect, and wrapped one arm around her. She turned them to face the manor, "welcome to your new home, Takahashi Manor."

With that, they led Kagome up the stairs and she knew her life would never be the same, a thought that excited and scared her all at once.


	3. Chapter 3 The Encounter

Entering the gothic beauty was a real privilege as her senses soaked up all that she was experiencing. The winding staircase was her first visual. A true masterpiece of dark mahogany polished to perfection. Next was the hallway lined with windows and dark paneling leading to the sitting room where Sango waved her hand and said, "this is the sitting room as you can see, however we will probably be the only ones relaxing in here after work."

Kagome found the comment strange, but chose to stay silent and admire her surroundings further. The dark paneling seemed to be a theme in this place, with four windows and a light grey stone fireplace. Walking over to the mantle, she looked up at the oil painting of a man and woman, both smiling with the woman sitting and the man standing with his arm on her shoulder. What made Kagome smile was the subtle tilt of the woman's head towards him; they were obviously a couple.

Looking over at Sango, Kagome gestures to the painting, "who are they?"

Glancing up, Sango smiled. "This is Lord and Lady Takahashi, and this manor was the first home they stayed in together. In fact, my family have been protectors of the Takahashi's for generations and I was here as a child learning my role and preparing me for the job. Lady Izayoi was very kind to me and treated me like the daughter she never had."

Kagome watched the play of emotions on Sango's face and it was easy to read the love there.

Realizing she was getting lost in her musings, Sango shook her head and continued the tour. Everything Kagome could imagine in a stately home was here! The bedrooms (5 to be exact) were complete with ornate canopy beds and matching dressers, fireplaces for cold nights, oh and let's not forget the silk adorned benches at the base of the beds. The library was filled from top to bottom with works Kagome could only dream of reading, the dining room had another fireplace and a long wood table in the center of it, not to mention the light green silk curtains which draped so delicately over the windows. The only places that weren't much to talk about were the servants' quarters and the kitchen…both areas were wall to wall grey stone with minimal decoration and a simplicity that she was very use to now.

After the tour, Kagome went into her and Sango's room, each with their own bed, and put what little clothes she had in a drawer of an old wooden dresser. She took out the maid uniform, long black dress, black boots, and white apron to top it off. Twirling her hair into a bun, she decided against the bonnet, noticing that Sango didn't wear one.

Running downstairs, the servant quarters were right off the kitchen, she saw everyone making food for breakfast and asked what she could do. Kaede smiled sweetly at the young girl and offered a silver tray to her. "Once the food is ready, you can take it to Lord InuYasha, after all the two of you must meet sooner or later."

Kagome smiled back and swallowed hard as nerves tried to get to her. Sango placed the eggs, bacon and toast on a plate and tossed it on the tray, while Shippou came over with the teapot, cup, and fork.

Staring at the food before Sango covered it with the silver lid, Kagome realized something.

"Sango, which room is Lord InuYasha's?"

A light bulb seemed to come on, "of course! When I gave you the tour I purposely avoided his room, because he doesn't like to be disturbed before 10am. His room is the last room down the left wing."

Kagome nodded her head and began her trek down the hall, up the stairs, took a left and walked all the way down to the door which faced the staircase, wondering why she didn't think to ask about this room on the tour.

Knocking softly, she heard a guttural "what".

"I'm here with your breakfast."

Hearing nothing else, she walked in and saw a small table off to the side with two leather chairs around it. Putting the tray down, she opened the curtains to let some light in and heard a groan come from the closed canopy as light filtered in through a small crack in his fabric barrier.

Feeling a little braver, Kagome walked over to the side of the bed and bent down a little, "helloooo, Lord InuYasha it's breakfast time. You don't want your eggs to get cold, do you?"

Somewhere in the rustling of sheets and growling (growling?) she heard something that sounded like 'piss off'. Well, not one to let anyone speak to her like that, she yanked the fabric back and was shocked by what she saw.

There in front of her was a completely naked very handsome man indulging her imagination with every ripple of muscle, every lightly tanned piece of his perfect physique. She trailed her eyes downward and looked away quickly as the vision there made her face grow hot with what? Embarrassment? Wanton desire? She couldn't allow herself to think like that!

Turning back around she came face to face with her new lord and any thoughts of his attractiveness faded as he stared at her with his own kind of heat, but his was more anger and rage.

"How dare you disturb me! Who the hell do you think you are anyway!? "

Kagome tried to speak, but her fear seemed to have tightened her throat and no sound would come out.

InuYasha sneered at her, "turn around and face the door!"

Kagome immediately did just that, and heard shuffling around before feeling a tap on her shoulder.

Peeking over, she was met by a very irritated, but not angry, expression on his face.

"Now that I'm decent, who the hell are you?"

Kagome turned to face him and lifted her head to feign some type of renewed confidence.

"I'm Kagome and I'm the new help sent here by your father."

InuYasha scoffed at that, "I don't need any new help."

"Well I'm here now so you'll just have to get used to it, sir."

InYasha walked closer to her and Kagome felt herself instinctively walk backward to keep distance.

"No maid has lasted more than a week and I don't think you will fare much better."

He picked up one of her hands, a gesture she wasn't ready for as she tried to snatch it away.

"Look at this! Your hand doesn't look like that of a maid, so what the hell are you doing here?!"

This time Kagome could yank her hand free and she cradled it to her chest, "that, sir, is none of your business."

With that, Kagome left his room and ran down the staircase, eager to be far away from him, but as fate would have it, Sango informed her that bringing food to him was her daily duty from now on. Glaring at the ceiling she said, "You must really hate me, or have a strange sense of humor."


	4. Chapter 4 Sneaky Hanyou

The few hours before lunch time, Kagome was dusting, sweeping, mopping, and doing anything she could to preoccupy herself, but the fated hour came when it was time to prepare the food and have a second meeting with InuYasha.

Walking down the hall, she came into the kitchen to see everything prepared and waiting. Sango gave her a genuine smile and handed her the tray with a 'go get him girl' sort of attitude. Kagome caught herself giggling and started to think that she may have a friend here after all.

Summoning up all her courage, Kagome walked to InuYasha's room and knocked on the door, only to have him walk up behind her.

"I'll take my lunch in the library."

Kagome jumped and the tray started to fall, but InuYasha caught it.

"Damn! You sure are a clumsy girl."

Feeling indignant, she placed both hands on her hips.

"You know, InuYasha, I wouldn't have been so clumsy if you hadn't snuck up on me! What self-respecting person doesn't even announce themselves or even make a noise to let others know they are there?!"

InuYasha stared at her with one eyebrow raised, completely confused with the way this girl acted around him. Knowing he had to gain control of the situation, he stood up and glared at her.

"Listen you! I never let anyone speak to me this way and I'm not going to let some self-righteous, hot headed, pipsqueak like you start doing it! You got that?!"

Their faces were inches from each other and Kagome's eyes were burning with internal flames.

"Never in my life have I ever met someone so rude, pigheaded, angry, and just downright cruel! You may be used to people bowing down and taking your abuse, but I won't!"

Their breaths mingled as each labored for more air. Kagome moved closer to him and for a second he thought she was going to kiss him as her breath fanned over his lips, but instead she got on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear, "my name's not 'you', it's Kagome and I'm not going anywhere."

She walked off leaving a very perplexed half demon behind. Standing up, he walked into the drawing room with his tray of food, but not before allowing Kagome's name to slip from his lips. Smirking, he thought about how interesting their encounters would be with such a feisty girl.

As Kagome rounded the corner and knew he couldn't see her anymore, she leaned against the wall taking in each breath as steady as possible, but her heart continued to thump profoundly in her chest. Whether she wanted to admit it to herself or not, her body was giving off clear signs of the havoc InuYasha had on her senses and well…sense of being really.

She was honestly quite confused. Who was that spitfire that manifested itself within her whenever he was near? Never in all her life had Kagome spoken to someone in such a manner, but it felt good to finally take the filter off and say what she truly wanted to.

Kagome smiled as she remembered the look on his face when he thought she was going to press her lips against his. Maybe she wasn't the only one fighting an internal battle. With that thought, she walked back into the kitchen for her next list of chores.


	5. Chapter 5 Reckless

Sango was minding her own business washing dishes when InuYasha hunkered past to sit in the library. Nothing about that would seem strange except that Sango practically grew up with him and knew how much he hated to read. Come to think of it, ever since they came back here a month ago, InuYasha had been acting very unlike himself. He was even crankier than usual and it seemed to take nothing for him to fly off the handle. Fortunately, Sango was always the one to put him in his place and he knew better than to mess with her. Shrugging it off, she finished drying the clean dishes and got some water ready before heading to the atrium; she knew he would come to her when he was ready.

Shippou watched InuYasha go into the library and followed in after him, careful not to be seen. Considering the fact that InuYasha was half dog demon with a keen sense of hearing and smell, this was a recipe for disaster.

Kagome finished early and Kaede said she could go take a bath and relax. Enjoying the fresh clean feeling after her first day of service, she put on a green casual dress, no corset, and just finished brushing her hair when she heard a scream from downstairs.

Dropping everything, Kagome raced down the stone stairs and saw InuYasha holding Shippou by his tail, the poor boy was already sporting four lumps on his head. Without thinking, she yelled out, "stop right there!"

InuYasha, who was snarling down at the little kitsune, jerked his head to her direction.

Kagome jumped as she saw the anger and hatred flickering in his eyes, wait did they just flash red? Walking closer, she glanced down at Shippou and felt her own anger return with a vengeance.

"What's the meaning of this?!"

InuYasha sneered at her, "I don't have to explain anything to 'the help'!"

Kagome was now standing a few feet away from them, "Oh really?! Well servant or not we are all still people that deserve respect! Now you are going to put that boy down this minute or you will force my hand!"

Laughing?! He had the audacity to start laughing at her?! Kagome calmly closed her eyes for a second before opening them to stare daggers at the half demon.

"You asked for it."

With those words, she touched his are that was holding Shippou and a blast of purifying heat seared his skin.

"UUUUGH!"

He snatched his arm away, letting go of Shippou in the process. Bending his head down, he cradled his burnt arm. For some reason, Kagome didn't feel like a hero in a fairytale, but instead the villain. Why?! She saved Shippou from InuYasha's wrath, but there was something going on with her lord.

"InuYasha?"

Her voice was soft and soothing, but he visibly flinched when she spoke.

"InuYasha, please let me dress your wound. I'm so sorry I did that to you. I just didn't know how else to get you to let go of Shippou. He was trembling in fear of you."

InuYasha lifted his head slightly, angling it towards her, "you should be too."

Walking over to the couch, Kagome sat down and padded the spot next to her as a gesture for him to come sit.

Confused seem to be the word that always filtered through him mind when he was around her, but he decided to go ahead and sit even though it didn't make sense to him.

Leaning in, Kagome lightly grabbed his hand, again seeing him flinch away from her. This was a different InuYasha was from before.

"Perhaps I should fear you, and I did earlier today, but let's just say that I have a gift for seeing the truth of someone. The truth of you tells me that you don't want to be a hateful angry person, but the cruelties of life have hardened you and made you want to push anyone away that could care about you."

Taking a chance, she brought her finger up to his chin and turned his head to look at her, "tell me I'm wrong."

InuYasha 'feh'd, but she could see the torment in his eyes. Not wanting to admit it, Kagome's soft delicate hand on his felt so warm and genuine. She asked if he would let her tend to the wound and he finally agreed.

This was the scene that Sango, Shippou, Kaede, and Myoga came in on…all their mouths dropped.

As Kagome finished wrapping his strong sinewy arm, she noticed InuYasha growling and looking pointed in front of him. Turning, she saw everyone staring at them and her face turned hot, but why should she be embarrassed about helping InuYasha? They couldn't see her dreamy expression as she gently rubbed the ointment on, could they? Oh no! What if they could?!

Jumping up, Kagome curtsied at InuYasha and walked off to her room; not ready for any comments or questions yet.


	6. Chapter 6: Hello, Mr Red

That night Kagome found it very hard to sleep; so much happened in just one day and she needed to clear her head.

Getting up, she slipped a thin robe over her cotton white night gown, walked downstairs, and out the front door to take in the night air. Off to the right was a stretch of forest and she decided to go check out the woods, after all a demon would be very stupid to mess with her when she could blast it with purifying light and 'poof'… no more demon.

Finding a large tree in a small clearing, she felt entranced by the play of moonlight on the grass and leaves. She walked over and sat at the bottom of it.

"Life has definitely gotten more interesting."

Ears perked up and glowing red eyes narrowed in on her.

"What are you doing here?"

Kagome gasped as she looked up to see someone sitting on a large branch.

"Um, I was just relaxing."

Hearing a low deep chuckle, she was unprepared for the next ten seconds as he swiftly jumped out and came to stand in front of her.

"Why don't you want to relax inside?"

His harsh voice didn't seem angry with her, just curious.

"I've always felt the most at home in nature."

He studied her and really liked her countenance.

"Your attractive (he leaned in close to her neck) and you smell good."

Kagome fidgeted in place, fearing the worst.

"You aren't going to eat me, are you?"

The demon smiled a toothy grin that Kagome found very sexy. He walked closer and pressed her against the tree with his body. He leaned his head down, "not unless you ask me nicely."

Kagome stiffened up and he could smell the fear on her, a normally intoxicating fragrance, but for some reason he didn't like it on her.

Stepping back, he smirked at her, "what's your name?"

Swallowing hard, she glanced up at him, "my name is Kagome, and you are?"

Thinking for a second, he decided to tell her, "I'm…you can call me Red."

Giggling, Kagome cocked her head slightly, "red like the color huh? You're a strange one."

Striding the small distance between them, Red stared into her eyes, "says the girl that comes out to a dangerous forest to relax."

Kagome couldn't help but smile at that, "you do have a point there. I guess we're both a little strange."

Walking back over, she sat down again at the base of the tree and patted the spot next to her. Red contemplated possible scenarios and liked the outcome of most of them so he decided to go sit.

Fidgeting slightly, Kagome finally asked, "so are you related to InuYasha? I mean, you two look a lot alike."

Turning his head, Red looked her up and down and Kagome could feel her body warming from the open appreciation.

"He's my brother and an idiot if he hasn't made a move on you yet."

Kagome turned away demurely, "Red, you shouldn't say things like that. Besides, he's my master and it would be bad for business for me to have that kind of relationship with him."

Red gently grabbed her chin and made her look at him, "I'm not your master so you wouldn't have to worry about business getting in the way of pleasure with me."

She didn't understand it! This demon knew just the thing to say for her body to heat up and very naughty thoughts to filter into her virgin mind.

Speechless, she just held her knees and rocked towards him, lightly pushing him. This was either a good thing or a bad thing, but Kagome wasn't sure yet as Red slid her body in between his legs and covered her with his arms.

"Red, what are you doing?!"

Chuckling, he cradled her close, "I'm helping you relax, now get some sleep."

She looked up at him, "you promise not to do anything perverted while I'm asleep?"

Sexy smirk in place, he promised and she laid her head on his chest. Finally, she succumbed to the sleep her body desperately needed.

Red caressed her face with his eyes, making sure to remember every soft feature of his angel. The light of the moon danced in a flattering way against her skin; this was the only good thing he could find about that round glowing orb which mocked his existence. He glared at the moon, hating its truth as he tightened his grip on Kagome. If only he had longer to spend with her.


	7. Chapter 7 Twins?

The next morning, Kagome stretched in her bed and…she sat up quickly and peered around the room. How did she get back here? Jumping out of bed, she noticed her dirt covered feet and knew it wasn't a dream; he must have brought her back here. A smiled played on her lips as she got dressed and skipped to the kitchen.

The others knew there was something different about Kagome, but thought better than to say anything. Grabbing the tray, she practically floated up the stairs and into InuYasha's room. He was sound asleep again and Kagome pulled back the canopy fabric, not looking just in case.

She placed the food tray on a small table and sat down in the chair on the other side of the small wooden piece of furniture.

InuYasha groaned out some curses, wrapped his naked body in his sheets and went over to sit in the chair adjacent to hers. Smiling, Kagome poured him some tea and he tried to devour his food, but Kagome stopped him and made him say blessing over it first.

"You don't want to choke on it. That actually happened to my brother once and ever since then, he always prays over his food."

After he prayed, there was silence and Kagome couldn't stand it.

"Speaking of brothers, I met yours last night."

InuYasha spewed tea out and stared wide eyed at her.

"You mean Sesshomaru came here last night?"

Feeling confused, she forgot that he had an older brother.

"I'm talking about your identical twin brother, Red."

He continued to stared at her, a little confused himself now. Feeling uncomfortable, Kagome urged on secretly hoping something would sound familiar to him.

"He said he was your twin and that was why you two looked so much alike, except for his bright red eyes, protruding fangs, and two purple streaks on his face."

InYasha blinked and realization punched him in the gut. It must be working! The moonlight in the locket really must be changing him…but why couldn't he remember anything about it? He decided to just agree with her and ease her mind, "yeah, that's my twin alright."

Smiling again, Kagome felt relief, "that's great! We talked a little bit last night, and he is very open with his emotions too. He was so sincere and nice in a 'rough around the edges' sort of way. Anyway, do you know where he went?"

Not sure why, but InuYasha found himself getting irritated with her and didn't want her getting close to 'Red' at all.

"He's out for the day. You won't see him again, in fact I'm surprised that he would come inside to begin with."

He suspected that his demon side may be more primal and feel at home in the woods, not a stately manor.

Kagome was not oblivious to the change in InuYasha's demeanor, but ignored the warning signs in her head to not tell him.

"He didn't come in last night, he was in the woods when we met."

Okay, he knew she was different and heck! It was one of the things he liked about her, but going into that forest at night was just suicidal!

"You have no business going out there and getting yourself killed! I don't care what the reason might be, you are not allowed to go out at night again!"

A piece of Kagome was intrigued by his sudden worry for her safety, but that piece was microscopic in comparison to the part of her which rebelled against the idea of him telling her what she could and couldn't do.

"You listen here, InuYasha! (she stood up and put her hands on the table, leaning in close) I may be your maid, but I'm not your slave! Oh, and at night I no longer work for you and I have every right to go somewhere and do whatever I want, that includes going to see Red when he's here! At least he says nice things to me, albeit maybe a bit vulgar. He looks at me as a person, not as property."

InuYasha searched her eyes and hated just how much he cared. Leaning back, he waved his hand.

"Do what you want, I'm tired of arguing about it."

Taking her seat again, Kagome sat quietly, peering longingly at the forest, until she felt a hand touch hers.

She jerked her head around to see InuYasha looking at her hand which he had gently placed his own on top of.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I don't normally act this bad around anyone and I'm ashamed that this side tends to be what comes out when you are near."

Allowing him to cradle her hand, she asked him, "why does it?"

This time InuYasha lifted his eyes and Kagome was struck with the vulnerability she found there.

"I don't really know why. Something about you…it doesn't make any sense."

He trailed his eyes down her neck to her ample chest accentuated by her servant's dress as they protruded out, tantalizing his imagination. Kagome blushed demurely as he moved back up to her face.

"You've awakened a part of me that was dormant, and I don't know what it means."

Closing his eyes, he tried to regain some composure.

"I will do better in the future."

Kagome broke a small smile and glanced up at him, "well if being better means less open then you can have it. I would much rather you be honest in your emotions and not a cold fish."

A credulous expression appeared on his face, "you really are a strange one."

She frowned as he repeated what she said to Red the other night.

"Were you spying on your brother and I last night?"

Her answer was a blank stare from the hanyou so she blew it off.

"Never mind, it must be a coincidence. Red and I were joking about being strange last night. How silly would it be for you to spy on us when we weren't doing anything to be caught?"

She giggled and Inu cracked a smile, but really wished he could remember those moments with her that she seemed to cherish.


	8. Look Who Came To Visit

Leaving the room, Kagome smiled to herself as she thought about InuYasha. How interesting it was to see, what could only be described as a flicker of jealousy in his golden eyes, at the mention of her being with Red.

Walking off, she didn't see the hanyou open his door just enough to watch her leave, humming softly to herself.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

Shaking his head, he walked across the hall and locked himself in his private library, well not so private anymore thanks to Shippou.

Doing her chores, Sango was completely oblivious to someone coming up behind her, until she felt a confident hand stroke her bottom as she scrubbed the floor.

Swiftly, she flipped the pervert over her shoulder, landing him squarely in the middle of the soapy tile.

"Oh, Sango. How lovely it is to see you again."

Rolling her eyes, she helped him up.

"I see a year away hasn't changed your bad habits, Miroku."

Once he was standing upright, Miroku placed one hand behind his back and the other in front as he bowed to her.

"Forgive me, my dear Sango. I have learned to control myself with everyone, and yet control always seems to be lacking when you are close."

Blushing, Sango picked up her scrubber and bucket, making her way to the kitchen; Miroku followed after her.

In the kitchen, she busied herself while Miroku told her stories of his amazing time in Paris, until Kagome walked in.

"Hello Sango."

Picking up her own scrubber and bucket, Kagome almost missed the newcomer.

"Sango, who might this enchanting creature be?"

Kagome finally glanced up as Miroku bowed and grabbed her hand, planting a light kiss to her soft skin.

"My name is Miroku Houshi, and I'll be staying here for a while."

Remembering what it was like to be a proper lady, Kagome curtsied low, bowing her own head.

"Please to meet you, Miroku. My name is Kagome Higurashi."

Sango raised her brows in surprise, but chose to stay silent.

Feeling rather uncomfortable with the way he looked at her, Kagome gently pulled her hand from his grasp.

"Sorry, but I have chores to do. It was nice meet you."

With that, she scurried off to get done what she could before lunch.

Sango stared after her, suddenly rather curious about the girl's past and how she came to work for them in the first place.

"Don't you think it's strange, Sango?"

"Huh?"

Peering over at him, she seemed confused by his seriousness as he trained his vision on where Kagome walked off to.

"Why would a girl of gentile upbringing be working as a servant? Even her hands were too soft and delicate to be that of a worker's. There is something rather odd going on."

She would never agree with the lecherous man out loud, but he was right. There was something about Kagome's situation that was very off in deed. Perhaps the girl would feel comfortable enough to tell Sango, if she were to ask about it.

"There's no point in wondering about things like that. It's none of our business."

Turning to look at him, she tilted her head up slightly.

"I don't know her story, but I can tell she has a good heart and that's enough for me. Whatever the situation, I'm confident she isn't here to be conniving. Even her and InuYasha seem to balance each other out."

Now that peaked his interest.

"Really now! A girl that can tame the beast? This is a fascinating turn of events indeed. I must see this in person."

Sango thought up a plan.

"I'll get Kagome to announce that you have come to stay, and InuYasha will want to have a formal dinner to welcome you back. This will be my opportunity to have Kagome be the waitress serving you, and you can see, firsthand, what we all know."

Nodding his head, he walked over and stood next to her.

"I've really missed you, Sango. So many lonely nights I spent thinking of you, and the night we were in the solarium together."

She blushed as images of the moonlight dancing in the water fountain, made the water sparkle. Miroku was telling her he had to leave for school, and Sango fought back her tears, only to have one trail down her face. The one was enough as he scooped her up and held her. The true highlight of that night, was the kiss. Not a sloppy mess between two lust-filled adults, but one drenched in affection and longing…possibly even love.

It was the best and worst night of her life, because he still left her.

Shaking it off, Sango turned her head from him.

"I'm sure you had no problems with being lonely as there are countless number of whores and wanton women in Paris."

Had it been another man, those words would have hurt, but Miroku to see what she was doing. His sweet Sango always carried the role of leader, and leader meant strength.

"Do you honestly think I had other women in my bed?"

He turned her head to face him, so much power in one index finger but it wasn't the finger on her chin, it was Sango's heart which yearned for him.

"I-I don't know. I want to say no, but you're Miroku! Known lecher that turns down no woman."

"That was before."

"Before what?"

Gazing into her russet eyes, he fell faster and faster into the warm abyss.

"Before I met you, and all other women meant nothing after that."

She wanted to believe him more than she wanted anything else before, and when he leaned down and captured her lips, she realized it wasn't so hard to believe he was telling the truth; to believe in him.


	9. Secret Room

It didn't take long for lunchtime to roll around as Kagome made her way to InuYasha's room, making sure to knock before entering.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

She whirled around and was able to keep everything on the tray this time.

"You have a bad habit of sneaking up on me."

Giving her a toothy grin, InuYasha eyed her.

"And you have a bad habit of scaring easily."

Had Kagome not been holding onto the tray, she would have taken the chance to slap him on the arm for that one.

"Anyway, come with me."

Looking back at his room, and then to the hall, she debated on following, but shook her head at such silliness. This man was her 'master' so to speak, and when he says come she should just go with it. As long as he doesn't make the warning bells go off in her head, everything should be fine.

"Are you coming?"

Pulling out of her musings, she quickly walked up to where he was and noticed him unlocking a door.

"What's in this room?"

"My private study."

Opening the door, he let her in.

"All the books I'm interested in, souvenirs from my time in other countries, and even my old toys from when I was little, it's all here."

Setting the tray down on a nearby desk, Kagome took in the whole arrangement. Walking over to the bookcase, she read different titles, and even found herself picking a few up to read the summaries.

"This is incredible!"

Looking back at him, she smiled a little.

"So why does Sango think you aren't the reading type?"

Scratching the back of his neck, he looked kind of sheepish.

"Well, that would be because I kept my passion for reading a secret from everyone. It's one reason why this door is locked at all times."

Turning back to the books, she noticed some paintings adorning the walls. What caught her eye was one painting; a little boy with puppy dog ears and a smile so big his golden eyes faded into the roundness of his cheeks.

"You were such a happy little kid, I wonder what happened."

Walking up to stand next to her, he gazed at his painting.

"Life happened to me. Growing up, I never thought of myself as odd or a mistake, but the moment my parents took me out to the city, I learned that I don't belong. One man spat on me, a woman sneered at me, and it didn't matter if that person was human or demon, it was still the same response. Half- demon means the world will never accept you for who you are. So, after the biggest humiliation of my life at the _ton,_ I decided to stay here in the countryside where I can be myself without being treated like a freak."

Feeling his pain, Kagome reached for his hand.

InuYasha looked at their clasped hands, and back up at her. She was still looking at the painting, but he could see tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry the world has been so cruel to you, that others can't look past your appearance to see the person you really are. I'm human, but I don't understand why others feel so much hatred towards half-demons. I think it's beautiful that two people from two completely different worlds, fell in love and didn't care what anyone thought."

This girl was really something else. Glancing down at their hands again, he held hers a little tighter.

"Hey Kagome?"

Turning her head, she smiled at him.

"Yes, InuYasha?"

"I know it's none of my business, but how did you come to be here? I can tell you are from a wealthy family. Your hands are soft and delicate, the way you carry yourself is graceful and poise, and even the way you handle things, it all gives you away. Will you please tell me what happened?"

Walking down to a couch in front of the study's fireplace, Kagome never let go of his hand as he followed her and sat down on the leather.

"I don't know a lot about what happened, but my father passed away suddenly. When he died, we discovered a lot of debt that he had been keeping from my mother. To pay off these debts, we sold almost everything we owned, including all my mother's jewelry and most of our fine dresses. Even furniture was used to pay some of them, so when your father came to our house I'm sure he took one look and knew what to do. My father, apparently, accumulated debt with your father as well, and he asked me to work for him as payment, and in return he would make sure that my mother and brother were taken care of."

InuYasha rubbed his thumb softly over her knuckles.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father, but I promise you that no more trouble will come to you or your family; I will make sure of it."

Gazing into his vibrant golden eyes, Kagome felt like she was falling. Her stomach felt jumpy like a hundred butterflies all trying to fly at once, and her heart was hammering wildly in her chest. What was this feeling?

"Thank you, InuYasha."

"Please, just call me, Inu."

Smiling softly at him, she squeezed his hand.

"Is that what your friends call you?"

"Other than Miroku and Sango, I don't have any friends, and I don't let them call me that."

Blushing, Kagome looked down.

"So, I'm the only one allowed to call you that?"

InuYasha tilted her head up with his hand under her chin.

"Yes, only you, Kagome."

Staring into each other's eyes, they moved in closer. InuYasha glanced down and moved a tendril of black hair from her chest, and revealed her ample bosom straining to come out of her dress with each labored breath she took.

He gulped as he looked up to her lips, so soft and inviting.

Kagome leaned forward a little, aware of what was going on, but her mind was also in a haze. Closing her eyes, she waited with baited anticipation to feel his lips moving over her own.

Getting the message loud and clear, InuYasha lifted his other hand up to cup her cheek and make its way to the nape of her neck as he closed the distance between them.

Euphoric. That was the only word to describe the taste of her, the feel of her, her scent that seemed to wrap around him to soothe and entice him.

Kagome was in the same position, as she moaned into the kiss. Everything she ever dreamed of wanting a kiss to be, it couldn't even hold a candle to what InuYasha was doing to her.

Pulling her close, he wrapped his arms around her waist and explored her womanly curves.

Things were really started to heat up as their breaths became labored with wanton desire. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, and InuYasha let her hair loose from its curled bun, running his fingers into her wild hair as he laid them down on the couch, Kagome on top of him. They wanted to feel and touch every part of each other.

(knock, knock, knock)

"Hey! Are you guys in there?!"

Sango's interruption brought Kagome back to her senses as she tried to jump off him as fast as she could, of course Kagome really wasn't the most agile of people as she, unceremoniously plummeted to the floor. This caused a loud thump, which made Sango worry even more.

"Hello?! Is everyone okay?!"

Coming to the door, Kagome flung it open.

"Hey Sango! Everything's fine, InuYasha was just showing me some paintings of him when he was little."

The other woman took in Kagome's messy hair, flushed cheeks, red lips, and dress which seemed to be slightly off center and wrinkled.

"Kagome, I just wanted to let you know that someone downstairs wants to see you."

"Who is it?"

"You'll have to come down and find out, but I'll tell him to wait a few minutes for you to put yourself together."

Sango gave a wink before shutting the door.

"Who would be here for me?"

InuYasha walked over to her, and pulled her into an embrace, her round bottom pressed intimately against him.

"Promise me something, Kagome."

Closing her eyes, she placed her hands over his and leaned into his chest.

"Yes?"

Leaning his head down, he grazed his lips over the outside of her ear before breathing softly onto it.

"Promise me you won't pretend like this never happened."

Turning around in his arms, she bit her bottom lip.

"I don't think I could pretend. The truth would be written all over my face."

He captured her lips in a soft sweet kiss.

"Good."

Licking her lips, Kagome tried to calm down as she felt the heat from her cheeks.

"I better try to make myself look presentable. I just have no idea who could be coming to visit me…maybe my little brother."

Grinning at her, InuYasha moved her hair away from her face.

"In that case, I will do my best to make a good impression."

Nodding, Kagome made her way to InuYasha's room so she could utilize his mirror.

Watching her from the door frame, he found he couldn't stop smiling, and he didn't want to.

"You look beautiful, so stop fidgeting with it."

Her bun wouldn't cooperate, and the bottom half hung down with black curls flowing down to the nape of her neck.

"It's not usually appropriate for a woman's hair to look like this."

Rolling his eyes, he shook his head.

"It looks great. I like your hair down anyways."

Deciding to stop messing with it, she made her way downstairs, InuYasha in tow.

What greeted her was a surprise.

"Kagome!"


	10. The Unwelcome Guest

She stopped midway down the steps and stared in disbelief.

"Oh boy."

She said it low enough for no one down there to hear, however InuYasha heard it loud and clear.

Summoning up the courage, she continued her trek downstairs and plastered a smile on her face.

"Hello, Kouga. What brings you here?"

He rushed over to her, grabbed her hand and began his assault of kisses on it.

"Oh Kagome! I thought I would never see you again!"

Pulling her hand away, she looked over at Sango and Miroku.

"How did you know where I was?"

Standing back up, he smiled.

"Actually, I didn't. Miroku and I met in Paris some time ago, and I got his letter saying he was back in town and that I should come see him here. It just so happens that we were talking when I got here, he mentioned your name, and that you were the new help."

Grabbing both of her hands this time, he stared into her shocked eyes.

"Tell me, why would a noblewoman as yourself become someone's maid?"

"Kouga, I appreciate your concern, but it's personal business. You understand, don't you?"

"I could take care of you and your family if you became my woman. Then you wouldn't ever have to work like this."

Shaking his head, he lifted one hand to cup her cheek, but InuYasha had enough.

"Hey! What's going on here?!"

Kouga stopped before reaching her cheek, and Kagome was thankful as she pulled her hands away and moved to stand by InuYasha.

Kouga bowed.

"Forgive me, sir. I just came to be with my friend Miroku. You have a lovely home."

As Kouga scented the air, he noticed something. Standing back up, he saw what the master was and that smell made sense.

InuYasha wanted to pummel the wolf-demon for acting so casual with Kagome.

"If you have only come to spend time with Miroku, then would you mind not harassing my help? These women are just here to do their jobs, not be manhandled, and I'll have none of that under my roof."

Kouga smirked at him.

"With all do respect, Kagome and I go way back. One day, if I can convince her, I'm going to make her my woman, so surely you can make an exception since she is my intended."

Blood boiling now, InuYasha slowly walked down the steps all the way, and stood face to face with the wolf-demon.

"No exceptions, wolf. And she's not your intended anyways, so hands off."

They seemed to be in a staring contest, until Miroku broke it up.

"Okay! As much as I love a pissing contest, how about Kouga and I walk the grounds and get some fresh air?"

Turning from InuYasha, Kouga followed Miroku out, and InuYasha let all the tension loose in his body.

Kagome, still next to him, tried to hold his hand, but he pulled away.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"Don't patronize me! Why was Kouga being so familiar with you?!"

Kagome stared in astonishment.

"I don't know what has you so upset with me, but Kouga is just a friend that wants more. He knows I don't feel that way about him, but he keeps pursuing me. Now, tell me how that's my fault!"

Searching her eyes, he saw nothing but truth in them, as well as her scent. Slumping, he hung his head.

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kagome lifted his chin and kissed him softly. InuYasha reacted immediately, but managed to keep it sweet with focusing all energy on keeping control.

Letting up, Kagome smiled.

"I guess I should get the rest of my chores done."

InuYasha watched her walk away with something akin to longing.

Sango giggled.

"You know, InuYasha I don't think any girl has made this much of an impression on you before. Could she be your future mate?"

"There is a strong possibility of that."

Instead of going back to his study, InuYasha decided to follow Kagome and keep her company while she did the housework.


	11. Dinner Is Served

Kagome had no idea how much fun it could be to talk with InuYasha, but this Inu compared to the first time they met, it was night and day. He was so vibrant and full of life as he shared stories of growing up in the country and playing with Sango and Miroku.

"So, you, Sango, and Miroku all grew up together?"

"Yes. Sango's family always served, or more like protected, my family. Miroku was another country boy that lost his dad at a young age, and by the time his mom died, my parents loved him like another son. In a way, my parents adopted him."

Finishing her dusting, she stood by him at a small table.

"It's so beautiful how your family came to be."

He chuckled, "it didn't always look pretty, but we were one big happy dysfunctional family, willing to hurt anyone that messed with us."

Looking over at him, something caught her eye.

"Hey, Inu, what's that?"

He looked down to her line of vision at the locket.

"It's just a locket."

"A locket of who?"

"You and me."

"Huh?"

Smirking, he opened it to show the mirror on each side.

Kagome laughed as she saw her reflection in the locket.

"For a second I thought you were pulling a corny line on me."

Shutting it, InuYasha made his way to the door.

"Tonight, I want you to wear your best dress."

He turned to gazed into her soft grey blue pools.

"I want you to be my dinner guest."

Blushing, Kagome ducked her head and nodded.

He laughed at her bashfulness before leaving the room.

Staring into the full-length mirror, Kagome smiled sadly. This was the way she used to look all the time.

"Hello you. Long time no see."

Her dress was an elegant violet empire waist with sewn beads running through the bodice, and a split running down the middle, opening to another layer of purple satin. Her sleeves were capped with black beads dangling off the ends. The look would not be complete, without her white elbow length gloves, and cameo choker necklace. Of course, with most of these kinds of dresses, there was a plunging neckline, but thankfully Kagome had her corset on so her full chest would protrude slightly, but not fall out.

Placing a few extra pins in her hair, she smiled. Black tendrils fell gracefully down the sides of her face and a little at the nape of her neck, while the rest was in a curly ponytail adorned with a sparking clip right above it.

Grabbing her shawl, and putting her dressy shoes on, Kagome made her way to the dining room.

InuYasha, Miroku, and Kouga were already sitting at the table, a secret challenge seemed to be going on between the demon and half-demon, and Miroku could guess it had to do with Kagome.

Said girl, opened the door and all three men stood up.

InuYasha stared at her like he had never seen her before. She was gorgeous regardless, but seeing her like this was a real treat for him. Walking over to escort her to a chair, InuYasha noticed Kouga doing the same and Inu made sure he was the first one to reach her.

"My lady."

Inu offered his arm, and Kagome gladly took it.

Kouga was secretly fuming as Kagome was led to sit next to InuYasha. The poor wolf demon was on the other end of the long table.

Miroku blinked and thought of how incredible his Sango would look in that kind of outfit.

Said girl chose that moment to step out in her usual maid outfit, and Miroku changed his mind…the maid uniform was always amazing on her. One day he hoped to make her a wife, then she would never have to wear that uniform again, except for role play nights.

Sango looked over at Kagome who was entirely too busy making eyes at Inu. He was holding her hand, making small circles with his thumb.

"You look so amazing tonight."

Blushing, she played with her cameo.

"This is the way I used to dress most of the time."

His gaze moved from her sweet face, to the porcelain skin of her neck, landing at her chest, aching to be released from the confines of her dress.

"You're make it very hard…to be a gentleman."

She felt her breath quicken and had no idea the action caused her breasts to push even more against the top of the dress.

"I didn't mean to make things difficult on you, Inu."

Staring into her cerulean eyes glistening with affection, he could feel himself leaning towards her, but an, 'eh hem' from across the table stopped him.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but I think a certain wolf demon is about to jump out of his skin if you do anything else."

Pointing to Kouga, InuYasha could practically see steam coming out of his ears. Kagome chose that moment to break the tension.

"So, Kouga, how was your trip here?"

Turning his attention to her, he smirked.

"It was okay. The countryside is beautiful, but I'm more of a city boy."

Kagome looked down with a smile.

"I quite like being surrounded by all this nature. It makes me feel…at home."

That elicited a laugh from the wolf demon.

"What are you talking about, Kagome? You were born and raised in the city, just like me. How can nature feel like home?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she side-glanced at Inu.

"Something about this place, I guess. Being here, I've felt things I never have before, and it feels right."

Getting her message, InuYasha searched out her hand under the table, and gave it a light squeeze.

Kouga downed a glass of wine.

"Well, I'll always live in the city, and when you're my woman we can have a country home just for you to enjoy nature."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome shook her head.

"Kouga, I never agreed to being your woman."

Before anything else could be said, dinner was brought out and everyone ate their fill of chicken, along with a thinly dressed salad.

Full and happy, Kagome took a sip of her water and watched the little exchange of looks between Miroku and Sango.

"So, how long have you two been courting?"

Miroku jerked his head towards her.

"What?"

She waved her hand.

"Don't 'what' me. It's quite obvious there is something between you."

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"The same could be said for you. Don't think we haven't notice a sudden change in atmosphere with you two."

Kagome ducked her head and chanced a peak at Inu who was sporting a tinge of red on his cheeks.

"Whether there is or isn't something between Kagome and I, it's our business and we'd let you guys know when we're ready to."

InuYasha's comment was too much. Kouga stood up and walked over to Kagome.

"Will you please take a walk with me around the grounds?"

Looking from Inu to Kouga a few times, she agreed.

As they walked out of the room, InuYasha couldn't stop the growl from slipping past his lips. Chancing a glance at the time, he ran upstairs and out the window.


	12. Withstand The Night

It was safe to say that was the most uncomfortable walk Kagome had ever been on. Kouga just talked on and on about their possible future and what would be in store for them.

"Kouga, have you ever thought of us just being friends?"

He chuckled, "that's a good one, Kagome."

Stopping short of the forest, Kagome moved to stand in front of him.

"I'm serious, Kouga. What if we aren't supposed to be together? What if there was the perfect person out there waiting for you? You are so sure I'm the one, but I'm so sure that I'm not. You're a wonderful guy, and I don't want you to waste any more time trying to pursue me, instead I want you to go out and find your real mate."

"Kagome, is that really how you feel?"

She nodded her head.

"Yes, it is. I don't want to lose you as a friend, but you are not the one for me, I'm sorry Kouga."

Hanging his head, he walked back up to the manor, and Kagome's heart was breaking for him.

Needing to clear her head, Kagome made her way into the forest and found the giant tree from before. Leaning against it, she slowly slid down into a sitting position.

"Boy, I sure do know how to make a mess of things."

Hearing something behind her, she got up and peaked around the tree trunk, but saw nothing.

It was that moment, she felt strong arms come around her from behind. She was startled, but leaned into the strong chest.

"Came to check on me, Inu?"

Hot breath fanned over her ear.

"Guess again."

Whirling around, Kagome felt mortified.

"Red! I'm so sorry! I thought you were InuYasha."

Red smiled at her, arms still around her trim waist.

"Not happy to see me?"

Biting her bottom lip, she felt guilty even being around him.

"It's not that, InuYasha and I had a moment and I think we are together now."

He snorted in retort.

"One romantic moment and no promise of commitment; typical of that mutt."

Pouting, Kagome glared at him.

"Don't talk about InuYasha like that!"

She yanked herself out of his grasp and made her way back to the manor, or at least that was the plan. Red grabbed her wrist and spun her into his arms.

"I won't give up that easily. He's not the only one that wants you."

Without hesitation, Red slammed his mouth on hers and Kagome thought the territorial possessiveness of the kiss would make her angry, but she practically fell limp as her knees gave way from pleasure.

Red's hands explored her curves, trailing his touch across her skin, and Kagome felt heat like flames licking at every place his clawed hands grazed and rubbed.

"Wait…wait!"

With what little strength she still had, Kagome pushed on his chest and successfully freed herself from his grasp.

"I-I can't! Please understand that, Red. I'm going back to the manor, goodnight."

Turning her back to him, she let the silent tears fall. Not even a whole day of being with InuYasha, and she already screwed up! How could she feel so hot for Red when she was so into Inu?


	13. The Deal

It was safe to say that was the most uncomfortable walk Kagome had ever been on. Kouga just talked on and on about their possible future and what would be in store for them.

"Kouga, have you ever thought of us just being friends?"

He chuckled, "that's a good one, Kagome."

Stopping short of the forest, Kagome moved to stand in front of him.

"I'm serious, Kouga. What if we aren't supposed to be together? What if there was the perfect person out there waiting for you? You are so sure I'm the one, but I'm so sure that I'm not. You're a wonderful guy, and I don't want you to waste any more time trying to pursue me, instead I want you to go out and find your real mate."

"Kagome, is that really how you feel?"

She nodded her head.

"Yes, it is. I don't want to lose you as a friend, but you are not the one for me, I'm sorry Kouga."

Hanging his head, he walked back up to the manor, and Kagome's heart was breaking for him.

Needing to clear her head, Kagome made her way into the forest and found the giant tree from before. Leaning against it, she slowly slid down into a sitting position.

"Boy, I sure do know how to make a mess of things."

Hearing something behind her, she got up and peaked around the tree trunk, but saw nothing.

It was that moment, she felt strong arms come around her from behind. She was startled, but leaned into the strong chest.

"Came to check on me, Inu?"

Hot breath fanned over her ear.

"Guess again."

Whirling around, Kagome felt mortified.

"Red! I'm so sorry! I thought you were InuYasha."

Red smiled at her, arms still around her trim waist.

"Not happy to see me?"

Biting her bottom lip, she felt guilty even being around him.

"It's not that, InuYasha and I had a moment and I think we are together now."

He snorted in retort.

"One romantic moment and no promise of commitment; typical of that mutt."

Pouting, Kagome glared at him.

"Don't talk about InuYasha like that!"

She yanked herself out of his grasp and made her way back to the manor, or at least that was the plan. Red grabbed her wrist and spun her into his arms.

"I won't give up that easily. He's not the only one that wants you."

Without hesitation, Red slammed his mouth on hers and Kagome thought the territorial possessiveness of the kiss would make her angry, but she practically fell limp as her knees gave way from pleasure.

Red's hands explored her curves, trailing his touch across her skin, and Kagome felt heat like flames licking at every place his clawed hands grazed and rubbed.

"Wait…wait!"

With what little strength she still had, Kagome pushed on his chest and successfully freed herself from his grasp.

"I-I can't! Please understand that, Red. I'm going back to the manor, goodnight."

Turning her back to him, she let the silent tears fall. Not even a whole day of being with InuYasha, and she already screwed up! How could she feel so hot for Red when she was so into Inu?

(The Next Morning)

InuYasha heard the door creak open and smiled as he saw the raven-haired girl of his dreams slip in and place the tray of food on his small table. As she made her way to the bed, he surprised her by jumping up and flinging her onto it.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Staring into his golden eyes, Kagome felt like weeping all over again.

"Inu, I need to tell you something."

Not liking the hitch in her throat, he braced himself on one arm.

"Okay, I'm listening."

Taking a deep breath, she started.

"I was walking with Kouga, told him we would never be together, and he left. Needing to think, I entered the forest and found the tree from before, and Red was there again."

Brushing some hair from her face, he readied himself for the blow.

"What happened?"

"He held me and I thought it was you. When I saw it wasn't, I got out and started towards the manor, but he yanked me back and kissed me."

She could see his jaw working as he clinched his teeth, but she continued.

"I thought I could get out of his grasp easy, but when he kissed me it was like all strength left me. What's worse, he started touching me and there was serious heat in it."

"Did you enjoy it?"

Biting her lip, she furrowed her brows.

"I did. I still stopped it, but my body betrayed me. How could I react that way to anyone else? You are the only one that made me feel that way, and then your twin brother was able to…I don't understand it."

InuYasha knew, but he didn't know how she would take it. Instead of telling her the truth, he opted for acting like he wasn't bothered by it.

Wiping her tears away with his thumb InuYasha gazed into her eyes.

"It's okay. This is my fault for not making us official, well that ends now."

Sitting up, he waited for her to do the same.

"Kagome, I would like to properly court you as my potential mate."

Confused, Kagome stared into his golden eyes and tried to understand his line of thinking.

"Inu, how could you want to be with me when I just told you about me and your twin?"

He knew she was a smart girl, but really hoped she would just agree without questioning it.

"Well, do you care for him?"

"I don't even know him very well."

"That doesn't answer the question, do you care for him?"

Turning away from his vision, she tried her best to understand her own emotions and desires.

"I suppose it's strange for me to react the way I did, but I didn't even know what my reaction would be to that kiss. I felt so sure of what we could have, but when Red kissed me, I felt my certainty waver. I'm not one to have a fickle heart so why, in God's name, would that happen? I guess I do care for him."

Inu stayed silent, but inside he was screaming his frustration. Never the less, he continued to listen to her ponderings.

"I'm going to need time to think about things before I give you my decision."

Drawing her into an embrace, his lips hovered over her ear.

"Take the time you need, but please continue to be with me. I'll share you for now, even if I hate the idea, but I don't want you to forget the way we feel together. Allow me to keep seeing you like this so what we have gets a fighting chance."

Lifting her head from his chest, she smiled.

"Okay. I'll continue to see you on a non-professional level, and Red. How long do I have to make a decision?"

"Well, there's a Gala held here every year. In one week, my family and friends of the family will all come and have a formal ball. You will be my companion, and before midnight, I will want an answer."

Gazing deeply into his amber eyes, Kagome nodded her head.

"At the ball, I will give you my answer…but I don't have a ball gown to wear."

Smirking, InuYasha stuck out his chest proudly.

"I already thought of that. Sango and you will go and pick out dresses in the city. I'll give her the money you two will need."

"Sango's going to be there too?"

"Yeah, she's more family than servant. Plus, I think Miroku is counting on his chance to dance with her. Also, his little sister, Rin is coming in from studying abroad, so you and Sango can keep her company while she's here."

Getting up, Kagome brushed off her uniform, trying to make sure wrinkles didn't set in.

"How old is she?"

"Little Rin is sixteen now, and no one has seen her for about three years."

Shaking her head, Kagome made her way to a chair next to the round table.

"So, who all is expected to show up?"

InuYasha walked over to sit across from her, and his half-naked form was wreaking havoc on her emotions as a nice red tint sprung to life on her cheeks.

"Let's see, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kaede, Myoga, Rin, Sesshomaru, Mom, Dad, probably some of Dad's business friends and their wives, the mangy wolf because he would want to stay, and you."

Tilting her head, she asked inquisitively, "won't Red be going?"

Inu snorted, "yeah, right! He's not into galas or any setting where he must act civilized."

"A true man of the wild, huh?"

"You could say that. We're actually not close at all, and I never see him which works for me."

"You seem to hate him."

Looking away, InuYasha contemplated her words.

"I don't hate him, I hate what I am."


	14. Chapter 14: Give Your All

"What you are?"

"Yeah, a good-for-nothing half demon."

She didn't know what possessed her to, but she wrapped her arms around him.

"You aren't good-for-nothing! Being a half demon doesn't automatically make you a mistake. I think you're amazing just like you are."

Lifting his head, he captured her lips in a heady kiss and let himself fall off the precipice, knowing the only way to win Kagome's heart is by giving all of himself to her.

Kagome moaned as she felt so much emotion hit her all at once. Tightening her hold on his neck, Kagome could feel them fall to the bed, but found it hard to stop as his hands roamed over her, finding any exposed skin not hidden by her uniform. Gasping, Kagome held onto his head as he dipped down to rain kisses on her neck, her collar bone, and then the tops of her breasts.

He made quick work of the bodice as he undid the lacing and saw her corset confining the supple flesh of her chest.

"InuYasha!"

Lifting up, he cleared his mind of all the things he wanted to do to her, and looked at their position.

One of his hands had made its way under her dress and was laying against the hot flesh of her upper thigh, the other was cradling her neck while he was lathering the top of her chest with kisses. Yeah, they needed to stop before things got carried away.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to go this far."

"No, Inu. I should apologize! I instigated it."

Lifting her up, InuYasha tried to calm himself down, but Kagome leaned down and gave him a soft kiss, lingering for a while.

"I'm not completely sorry though. I enjoyed what we were doing too, but we must slow down. I would still like to be a maiden when I marry."

Images of Kagome dressed in a white empire waist dress, holding flowers and walking towards him, invaded his mind.

"You'll make a beautiful bride when that day comes."

Blushing, Kagome was about to say something when Sango burst into the room.

"I hate to interrupt, InuYasha, but your brother and his fiancé are here."

Jumping up, he gave her a wild expression.

"What do you mean?! He's here now?! Why so bloody early?! The Gala isn't for a couple of weeks!"

"I know! For some reason, he found it necessary to be here now!"

Looking from Inu to Sango, Kagome interjected.

"Is he a mean person?"

Both glanced at her, but InuYasha spoke first.

"Well, you see, Sesshomaru was never easy to get along with. He's a good bit older than me, but even without that he's just…cold."

"Cold?"

Sango decided to speak up.

"His demeanor is cold and emotionless, but he's really not a bad guy. He just likes things his way, strict with no diversion from it."

"A peculiar one then."

They nodded their heads, and InuYasha thanked Sango for letting him know, before she walked back out.

"Kagome, I don't want Sesshomaru to meet you as my maid."

"Hm?"

"I want him to meet you as my companion."

He wanted so badly to call her his intended, but it would have been a little much at that moment.

Kagome smiled softly at him.

"I could wear my dress I wore for dinner last night?"

Walking over to his wardrobe closet, he pulled out a wide short box with a big bow on top.

"I was going to save this for an outing with you, but now seems like a good time."

Giving her the box, InuYasha stepped aside so she could have some space to open it.

Biting her bottom lip, she opened the present and gasped.

"Oh, InuYasha! It's breathtaking!"

She lifted the dress out and held it to her, spinning around. It was a pale green dress with a low neckline, and beautiful small pink flower patterns in the center panel before flaring out to blend with the rest of the skirt. There was also capped sleeves with little tiny crystals dangling from the edges around the arm cuff.

"When I saw it, I knew it was the perfect dress for you."

Smiling wide, she held him for a second before making her up into the closest bedroom to his.


	15. Chapter 15: The Meeting

Chapter 15

A few minutes later, she slowly walked over to his open room, arms in front as she held her hands and looked down at the floor, a red blush to her cheeks. InuYasha found the dress to be stunning on her and walked over to take one of her hands and kiss it.

"This dress was made for you."

"You really think so?"

Smirking, InuYasha placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up.

"Any man would be lucky to have you on his arm, and what do you know…I guess I'm that man."

She giggled as he took her hand and placed it on his arm.

"Shall we go see my brother?"

"Of course, but maybe you should get dressed first."

Glancing down, InuYasha keh'd and ran back into his room to emerged one minute later dressed and ready.

…

Sesshomaru entered the old manor with his fiancé in toe. Looking at the place, it was hard to believe that so many summers were spent darkening the corridors. It was a place he loved and hated; loved for the fond memories of picking on his brother and proving his superiority, hated because it was the love nest of his father and step mother.

Stopping at the steps, he waited with his fiancé by his side, resting her hand on his arm. That's when he saw his brother with a vision of beauty beside him. Well, someone had been busy.

Rounding the corner, InuYasha caught sight of his brother and…

"You?! You're the one my brother is marrying?!"

The pale-faced woman chuckled low, "what can I say, I much prefer a full demon over half."

Sesshomaru patted her hand.

"Now, now Kikyo. Let's not be rude."

"Yes, Sesshomaru. I merely wanted to state the fact that I was never and could never be interested in your brother."

Kagome looked from Kikyo to InuYasha.

"Inu, what's going on here?"

He turned to her and regained his composure.

"This woman is the one that laughed me out of the _ton_ and, inadvertently caused me to leave the city. One too many insults and far too many times being the butt of the joke."

Kikyo rolled her eyes at the couple.

"Come now, I will be family soon, so can we forget about the past and move forward?"

InuYasha kept his eyes on Kagome's sweet face and grinned.

"Yeah, sure. I could care less about what you did to me, because my life couldn't be better now."

Turning to face her, his grin changed to a smirk.

"I suppose I should thank you. If it wasn't for the humiliation I suffered, I wouldn't have run off to the countryside, and Kagome and I wouldn't have met like we did."

Heaving a sigh, Sesshomaru bowed slightly.

"He may know the name of my fiancé, but he lacked the decency of introducing you, though I now know your name is Kagome."

Walking all the way down the stairs, Kagome stood in front of him and curtsied low, offering her hand.

"I am Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you Sesshomaru."

He raised an eyebrow, "where did you find her, InuYasha? Not only is she beautiful, but she has privileged upbringing as well."

Quickly making his way to Kagome's side, InuYasha glared at his brother.

"It's none of your business where I found her or how we met. Now, if you would kindly release her hand so we can leave."

Glancing down, Sesshomaru didn't know he was still holding her hand, and let go.

"My apologies, Miss. I had truly forgotten that I still had your hand."

"It's fine, I'm sure you two would like to set your things in your rooms and rest a bit, so I'll fetch Sango."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes at the two.

"I do hope you two are on your best behavior. That means no backhanded comments, and no insults of any kind."

Making his way up the stairs with Kikyo, Sesshomaru glared down at him.

"You're one to talk, little brother."

"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Instead of answering him, Sesshomaru turned away and walked, stoic and fluidly up the stairs with his ice queen.

InuYasha walked into the kitchen and paced.

"I can't believe it! Out of all the women my brother could have chosen, it had to be her!"

Walking away from Sango, Kagome moved to comfort her sweet hanyou.

"Inu, everything will be alright. Just have faith and God will work it all out. Remember, there is a reason for everything that happens. Not to mention, they make a nice frigid couple."

Stopping in his stride, he looked up and smirked at her, "you're right, Kagome. I got the better deal with you anyway. You're warm and kind, she's cold and unfeeling."

Sango rolled her eyes at them and didn't hear when a certain charming pervert came in, until of course she felt a confident hand grip her backside.

Kagome jerked her head over to Sango when she heard a loud crash, followed by a painful moan. Miroku laid sprawled on the floor with a stupid grin on his face and a nice handprint on his cheek.

Sango was furious with him, "do you have to ruin everything, Miroku?! We were all having a nice time until you pulled that! You know what, that's it, I'm not going to the ball with you!"

As she stormed off, Kagome and InuYasha looked over at the now standing man brushing his suit off.

"Aren't you upset about her not going?"

Chuckling, he stared after her in longing, "I believe that was the fourth time she's said that since I asked her a week ago. It's okay though, she's just blowing off some steam and then we'll be good as new."

Smiling, Kagome patted him on the shoulder, "that's the spirit! Be positive and never give up."

Miroku grinned and thanked her for the kind words, before leaving the kitchen. Now, they were alone. InuYasha walked up behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing and nuzzling her neck.

"You have such a big heart, my Kagome."

Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the loving attention he was giving her skin, but it wasn't enough. Flipping around, she wrapped her arms around his neck and took his lips in a feverish kiss, anxious and desperate to feel her pleasure senses ignite from the fire he lit within her.

They would have been perfectly content to continue making out, but a little gasp stopped them as they jerked to where the sound came from.

"It's been a long time, big brother, and I see you've been busy."

He couldn't believe his eyes, "is that you, Rin?"

"Of course! Who else would it be?"

Looking on, he couldn't believe this woman in an elegant feminine dress was the same little kid five years ago. Running up, he picked her up and whirled her around, relishing in her sweet laughter. As he set her down, he moved over to Kagome's side.

"Rin, this is my inten-uh-I mean, this is Kagome."

Rin walked up to her and smiled as she curtsied, "nice to meet you, Kagome."

Smiling sweetly, Kagome did her own curtsy, "the pleasure is all mine, Rin."

Pleasantries aside, Rin addressed InuYasha.

"Has Sesshomaru made it in yet?"

"Yeah, frosty pants just walked upstairs."

Excusing herself, she ran off to find him.

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"She seemed rather happy to hear of Sesshomaru's arrival."

"That's to be expected. She's been in love with him since she was little, but he could only ever see her as Miroku's kid sister."

"Oh, that's so sad. Who knows, maybe he'll see her differently now."

"Have you forgotten the iceberg on his arm?"

"Oh yeah, that would be a problem."

"Anyway, will you accompany me on a walk outside?"

Lacing her arm into his crooked one, she beamed at him, "I would love to."


	16. Ch 16 Interesting and Surprising

As they walked, her hands interlaced through his arm and InuYasha thought it the perfect time to finally get to know her on a more personal level, that didn't consist of knowing what she looked like undressed.

"So, Kagome, I would love to know more about you."

Blushing, she smiled shyly up at him, "what would you like to know?"

"Anything, everything, but we can start off with your family life."

Looking off at the vast countryside, Kagome smiled, "I had a proper upbringing for any highborn girl, but my parents didn't believe in disciplining me when I acted like a child. They let me have a childhood that wasn't about grooming me to become the perfect wife, and that's something I'm so grateful for."

To tell the truth, InuYasha was also thankful for that. Kagome was quite different from any other girl he had known that came from a privileged upbringing.

"Sounds like your parents cared more about you discovering yourself and being confident and comfortable in who you were."

Jerking her head up, she looked at him, surprised, "how did you get that out of what I said?"

Shrugging, he walked them over to a bench about a mile from the house.

"It's a guess really. If they didn't care about making you the perfect wife for someone, then it makes sense that they wanted you to develop your own unique identity. Give yourself a name other than potential mate for someone."

Sitting down, Kagome couldn't hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Potential mate? Is that what a wife is for a demon?"

Scratching the back of his head, he cleared his throat.

"It's what a demon, or half-demon, calls someone that is like a fiancé in human terms, but we say the 'intended' as well."

Reaching for her hand, he gazed down at the delicate and soft skin there, too nervous to look at her face.

"Another way to explain it is like this; if I were to ask you to become my mate, I would be asking you to marry me in human terms, and if you accepted then you would become my intended aka potential mate."

Looking at their hands together, Kagome couldn't help the smile, "it's sweet, but what makes it so different from human marriage?"

Now he seemed a little fidgety, "well, when demons mate, the two are mated for life and can never be separated, not even in death. Of course, that kind of mating only happens if they are soulmates. If they aren't, then they don't share a lifespan and one can die without the other dying too."

She sighed, "it sounds tragically romantic."

He smirked, "it also explains the relationship between my brother's mother and my father. They were a political marriage arranged by their parents, so when they mated there was no love and they definitely were not soulmates. His mother died when Sesshomaru was young. My father still lived on without a mate for hundreds of years, until he met my mother. Now, they are true mates and share a lifespan. She won't grow old like a human, she'll only age as much as my father does, and one will never have to live without the other."

Lacing their hands together, Kagome closed her eyes and reveled in the feel of his strong masculine hand holding hers so gently.

"Having your soulmate to 'mate' with sounds wonderful."

Gazing at her blissful face, he smiled and cupped her cheek. Kagome slowly opened her eyes to stare into his as he lightly caressed her skin with his thumb.

"It really is."

Without warning, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, causing a small moan to escape her mouth, but he was able to keep control and maintain the sweet quality of the kiss. All he wanted to do was show her the love he knew he felt for her, and was too chicken to say.

Pulling away, he stared into her crystalline eyes.

"Kagome, I want you to be my intended one day, and I know you can't give me an answer now. I just wanted you to know my feelings, that's all."

"Why do you want me as your intended?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Lifting his hands, he placed one on each side of her face, closed his eyes, and touched their foreheads together.

"It's because I'm in love with you."

Tears came to her eyes, for she knew she was falling for him as well. If only her heart didn't feel so torn!

"Oh, Inu-"

"Hey! InuYasha!"

Annoyed beyond belief, he stared daggers at Miroku who was standing a long way from them.

"Excuse me a moment, Kagome."

Getting up, he walked a few feet towards him, "what?!"

"Did you, by chance, see where Sango went?!"

"No! We haven't seen her!"

Kagome got up and started walking to the house. Looking at her, he was confused.

"Where are you going?"

"To look for Sango. Knowing her, she's probably hiding from him on purpose."

Just great! He finally got a chance to really talk to her, and even tell her how he felt, and then the moment was ruined! Payback was coming, Miroku.

Walking up to his friend, InuYasha glared at him, 'this will not go unpunished, Miroku."

All the guy did was smirk as he walked inside with Kagome, and InuYasha shook his head. What he did say was that he knew exactly where Sango was, and he had no doubt that they would see her at dinner.

Dinner time came faster than InuYasha expected as he dressed for the occasion, but was interrupted by a light knocking on his door. Walking over, he opened the door to see his lovely Kagome in a lilac empire waist bejeweled dress and it took his breath away.

"You look stunning."

"Thank you, and you look very dashing."

Taking his arm, Kagome laid her head on him as they walked down the stairs to join the others, surprised to see Sango sitting next to Miroku in an elegant pink dress, blushing as the man held her hand and kissed it. Smiling, Kagome sat next to her.

"You look radiant, Sango, and I'm happy you're joining us."

"I feel a little uncomfortable about it, but Miroku wanted me to be his companion tonight."

No one talked about where Sango could have gone earlier, but it didn't seem to matter as she cozied up to him.

Rin, on Miroku's other side, giggled at the two and Kagome couldn't help noticing how lovely she was. Long brown hair gathered in a curled up do with little curly tendrils framing her face. The navy-blue empire waist dress was so flattering against her pale skin, and the little choker and earring set really brought it all together.

Koga lounged on the other side of the table, seemingly bored, until he looked at the entranceway.

Finally, the guests of honor arrived as Sesshomaru and Kikyo walked in. Koga gulped as he saw the icy visage of the dark-haired beauty dressed in pale blue. He thought his feelings for Kagome were real and true, but there was something about this woman that stirred him in a way no other woman had. Of course, there was the problem of her fiancé.

Said fiancé couldn't take his eyes off Rin. How had the little girl he knew and loved like a sister, grow into this fetching woman? Trailing his eyes down, he appreciated the curve of her neck and the slight slope down to her ample bosom. That's when he felt the elbow in his side.

"Sesshomaru, seat me."

That's right, they were still standing. Pulling the seat out, Sesshomaru seated his fiancé and, just so happened to be directly in front of the fare Rin.

"Sesshomaru, how have you been doing these past few years?"

"Quite well, Rin, and how was your schooling?"

"It was fine. I learned a lot, but I couldn't wait to be home and see you again."

"See me?"

He did his best to hide what that declaration did to him, but this girl could always read him when no one else could.

"Of course. You were always my favorite person to be around."

Kikyo ignored them as she sipped her wine and observed the two couples in front of her. How interesting, InuYasha seemed to have found his mate, but the girl seems a tad unsure, however Miroku and Sango looked to be in the throws of young love and still awkward with each other.

"How do you do, my name is Koga."

Turning her attention to the man next to her, she gave him a practiced smile and gave him her hand.

"I am Lady Kikyo of Staffordshire."

Koga took her pale hand and kissed it, surprised to see the schooled coolness of her expression, melt a little.

"It is a great pleasure, Lady Kikyo."

The way he looked at her, and the heat in his voice made her want to fan herself. How could this man make her forget the propriety she was born into?

"Tell me, Koga, what is it that you do?"

Ah, so she wanted to know about him.

"I work in trade, actually I will be shipping off in a few months to start a trade deal with the east."

"How fascinating, and what things do you trade?"

"All kinds of goods, from food to clothing. This will be my first time going out to sea, but I look forward to the adventure."

"An adventure sounds wonderful."

Without meaning to, she blushed a very light shade of pink, and he grinned.

"Have you ever been to other lands, Lady Kikyo?"

"No, but I've always wanted to."

This woman may had seemed cold at first, but he could see through it. She was brought up to be the perfect version of a lady and was never given a chance to pursue her own dreams… maybe this engagement was also something thrust upon her. If that were the case, then perhaps there was a chance for him.

Kagome watched under lidded eyes as the soup was brought out, and nudged InuYasha as she nodded towards Kikyo and Koga. He got the message and shook his head as he ate his soup. It looked like there was some interesting situations coming their way.

Everyone fell into a tension-filled silence, until Miroku stood up and clinked a spoon against his glass.

"I'm happy to have most of my loved ones here, because there is something I've wanted to do for a long time."

Turning to Sango, he reached for her hand and lifted her up.

"Sango, I have known you for practically my whole life, and have loved you for just as long. The time spent away from you proved to me how much I love you and I would be honored if you would become my wife."

Shocked, Sango stared into his dark blue depths, "but Miroku, I'm not of gentle birth."

"I care not about those trivial things. I love you and that's all that matters."

Tears filled her eyes, "yes, Miroku, I love you so much."

Being aware of the other people, he held her in a passionate embrace and didn't kiss her, but she didn't mind.

The rest of the dinner, Sango couldn't stop her blushing as Miroku kept a gentle hold on her hand, rubbing circles with his thumb.

InuYasha watched the sun go down and excused himself for the night as he felt the change coming. Kagome watched his retreating form and knew she needed to meet with Red that night. Excusing herself as well, she got to her room and decided it would be best to meet Red in her dress and not her shift (nightgown). Letting her hair down, she took a deep breath before leaving her room.

Waiting for everyone to go to bed, she snuck out and ran to the forest. Her stomach was in knots as she thought of seeing Red again, especially after being with InuYasha all day and seeing how amazing he is. The giant tree was in view and she sat under it, knowing that he would be there soon.

"Nice dress."

Looking up, she saw his glowing red eyes, "Red, come down please."

Jumping down, he grinned as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Moving her hair aside, he began raining kisses on her neck.

"Red, please, we need to talk."

"Okay."

He moved to stand in front of her and she gulped.

"I spent the whole day with your brother, InuYasha, and it felt right. I can't keep seeing you when my feelings for him are so strong. I'm not the kind of girl to lead on two men, so I'm sorry but this is goodbye."

"Is it now?"

"Yes."

Faster than she could see, he forced her against the tree and hiked her leg up as he grinded into her.

"What if I told you that I don't accept that."


	17. Ch 17 A Clear Confession

"Let me go."

"No, I won't let that silver-haired freak have you."

He continued to grind into her, satisfied by her moans and made faster movements as he nibbled and sucked on her creamy neck.

"Red (she was breathing fast and heavy with each thrust), you have to stop."

Tilting his head up, he nibbled her ear, "you don't mean that."

She did! She wanted and needed him to stop, because this felt like a huge betrayal to InuYasha. Suddenly, she felt something building in her and it didn't take long before she saw white as an explosion happened from within . Red put her down and smirked.

"Come back to me tomorrow night, and I will show you more pleasure than that dimwit could ever give you."

Dropping to the ground, Kagome wept. Why didn't she try harder to resist him? Red sat down next to her.

"You can try to resist your attraction to me, but I know the truth."

"The truth is, my body moved against my heart! I can't do this to InuYasha and this…whatever it is…is over."

She stood up and ran back towards the manor, Red grinning as he watched her leave.

Getting inside, all she wanted to do was see InuYasha, so she bypassed her room and headed straight to his. Knocking, she didn't hear an answer and opened the door.

"InuYasha? Are you awake?"

Nothing. All she wanted was to feel close to him at that moment, so she took her dress off and curled into his bed, not wanting him to feel her there. She just wanted to be near him.

Getting in just after dawn, InuYasha undressed and slammed into the bed, shocked to feel another body next to him. Looking over, he saw Kagome's angelic face.

"Kagome?"

Slowly opening her eyes, she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest.

"InuYasha, I'm so sorry! I went to see Red last night and tell him it was over, and he did something to me."

Blood running cold, he lifted her head to look into her blue depths, "what did he do?"

"I told him to stop, but he kept going."

"Kagome, did he rape you?"

He growled low in his throat at the thought of that demon putting his hands on her like that.

"No, he pressed our bodies together and rubbed himself on me…and I felt something explode inside me."

The truth, he wanted to put an end to this, but didn't know how. The spell was supposed to change him into a demon, not cause a memory loss or two different people to exist.

"Kagome."

"InuYasha, I wanted to share that kind of experience with you, not him."

Cupping her cheek, he gazed longingly into her ocean-blue eyes, "do you still want to?"

"Yes, I want to forget about being with him and only be with you."

That was all he needed as he tenderly took her lips, but the taste of her turned his gentleness into a savage lust as he pulled her to be closely crushed into him. She gasped and moaned as she felt his hardening arousal rubbing and caressing her heated womanhood. She only had her shift on, and could feel every ripple of muscle under her touch as she moved her hands over his stomach and sides. Their breathing became labored and he couldn't take it! He had to touch her and pulled her shift down to ravage her breasts with his mouth. She opened her mouth in a silent scream as pin pricks of pleasure flooded every part of her.

"InuYasha!"

He moved against her in a rhythm, rubbing and thrusting, feeling the confidence to keep going as she matched his movements. It didn't take long for both of them to fall over the precipice and into the euphoric orgasms that wracked their bodies with trimmers. Breathing slowed as Kagome laid on his chest with a languid smile playing on her lips.

"That was wonderful."

"Just think, it gets even better."

Lifting her head, she squinted her eyes, still smiling, "what do you mean?"

He softly rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

"Kagome, do you want to be with me? Have you made your decision?"

Rolling her eyes, she gave him a soft kiss, "I thought that was pretty obvious."

"Then be mine. Agree to be my wife and mate, please."

Kagome bit her bottom lip and couldn't stop the little tear that fell, "yes, I will."

He pulled her close, thoroughly kissing her. His heart felt like it could burst as life seemed to be falling into place. Maybe he could stop the spell from working and stay a half demon. Letting her go, he got up and opened his dresser.

"When I grabbed your dress, I also bought this."

Sitting back down on the bed, he gave her the little box.

"What is it?"

"Just open it."

She opened it and stared in disbelief.

"InuYasha, it's beautiful."

Pulling her close, he took the ring out and slipped it on her finger.

"It's your engagement ring."

"I can't believe it…I'm engaged!"

Chuckling, InuYasha scooted in behind her and held her between his legs.

"It won't be long before we can get married, become mated, and start our lives together."

"It sounds perfect."

"Kagome, there is something I need to tell you, because I don't want any secrets between us."

"Okay."

"Turn around and look at me."

Kagome turned and gazed into his golden depths, "what is it?"

"I'm Red."

Cocking her eyes at him, she snorted, "that's not really funny, Inu."

"It's the truth. At night, when the sun is completely gone, I turn into him."

"Suuure you do."

"I mean it! But I don't remember anything about what happens when I become him. The spell was supposed to turn me into a full demon, not create another me. I'm sorry for deceiving you."

Regarding him, she thought about what he said, "I'm not sure I believe you. Best way to get me to feel less terrible about me and Red, is for you to make up some story about being him. InuYasha I choose you now, so it's okay."

"You don't believe me, fine. Come to my room at sunset, and I'll prove it to you."

"I'll play along for now, but we need to get dressed. I think your guests wanted to do something fun today."

Standing up, Kagome stretched before leaning over to give InuYasha a heartfelt kiss.

"I'll see you downstairs in a bit."

As she walked out, he mentally prepared himself for the day; a day filled with Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Koga, and Miroku. Groaning, he wondered if he could pretend to be too sick to go out.


	18. Ch 18 Believe Me Now?

Getting dressed, Kagome made her way downstairs and felt someone behind her. Turning around she saw nothing, but the chill up her spine didn't go away.

"Kagome!"

Rin rushed up to her and gave her a big hug.

"I'm so excited to go on an outing with you!"

This girl's mood was infectious as Kagome smiled at her, "and why is that?"

"Because I want to get to know my new sister."

The girls giggled as they walked into the parlor and waited for everyone else.

"How did you know, Rin?"

"Know what?"

"That he asked me to marry him this morning?"

"What?!"

Holding her hand out, she showed Rin the engagement ring and the young girl squealed with joy, "I can't believe it! You really are going to be my sister!"

"Damn right she is!"

Both girls looked up to see InuYasha coming down the stairs with the biggest grin on his face, surprising them both when he lifted Kagome up and spun her around, making the girl laugh joyfully.

Setting her down, he pulled her in close and kissed her neck, "I'm so happy you're mine."

"I am too."

It was that moment everyone else showed up. Kikyo and Sesshomaru walked down together, but when he saw Rin beaming at him, the coldness of his heart melted and he gave her a rare and precious thing; Sesshomaru smiled gently at the dark-haired beauty who was no longer a child in his eyes. Rin grew up and she was ravishing.

The ice queen next to him, wasn't doing much better and she noticed the wolf demon enter. His stride was a series of long and forceful steps with a powerful and strong gait. Kikyo fought the urge to lick her lips as his primal nature, border-lining on barbaric, appeared to hold a hidden promise as he glanced up and met her eyes. Smoldering awareness flickered between them and the extremely pale woman actually blushed!

Next was Sango as she tugged on the unfamiliar clothing Miroku gave her. A light pink empire waist cotton dress with a beautifully elegant panel of tiny red flower pattern down the middle. Her hair was down in curls wrapped in a ribbon to the side on her neck, gently draping over her shoulder.

Miroku gulped as he stared in awe at his fiancé. Walking up to her, he reached for her hand and pressed his lips to it, lingering longer than necessary on the soft and delicate skin.

"Miroku, um, we should get going. Everyone else has walked out."

Standing back up, he gave her a sweet smile and offered his arm, which she gladly took.

"Let's go, my love. We shall grab a horse and follow."

"Oh, what game are we playing?"

"I'm not sure, I mean, there are three participants that have demon blood, so whatever we play, I'm afraid us humans will be at a great disadvantage."

Sango laughed as they got up on the horse and followed after the others.

The day was long and fun, but nothing beat the amazing sunset as Kagome rode her horse up the hill to gaze at it. InuYasha was close beside her on his own horse.

"It's so beautiful, Inu."

Smirking, he wrapped his arm around her waist, "you shine brighter than that to me."

Giggling, she nudged him playfully, "awfully corny, aren't we?"

"I don't believe in using lines, I'm just telling the truth, like I did this morning."

The reminder had Kagome rolling her eyes, "still going on about that."

"I'll show you tonight. Ride in with me and come to my room, then I will show you that Red and me are the same."

Not waiting for her to retort, InuYasha charged off into the distance, trying to make it back to the manor before nightfall. Kagome looked from the sunset to his retreating form and sighed, "for how bad my bum is going to hurt from this, he better be telling me the truth."

Riding off, Kagome felt her rear banging roughly on the seat, but kept her eye on the manor, trying to get there before the sun fully disappeared.

The others glanced at them before going off to do their own thing, none of them realized what was going on.

As InuYasha made it home, he raced up to his room and stared out at the setting sun, happy to see Kagome coming over the hill, "this is going to be interesting."

Making her way up the stairs, she took a deep breath before entering his room, "InuYasha?"

She felt arms come around her from behind and sighed as she leaned into him, watching the sun go down, "so, what now?"

Moving away from her, he walked around and faced her, "now we wait for the sun to completely fade and the change to begin."

"What will happen then?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you are Red, it would still feel wrong for him to touch me, but he didn't like me saying 'no' last time."

Yeah, she made a good point, so what could he do?

"I know! Can you infuse your spiritual powers into objects?"

"Of course, that's like a beginner's class and my mom taught me how to use it in case something bad happened."

Jumping up, InuYasha walked out and came back in with some chains and shackles.

"Do I want to know why you have those just lying around?"

Giving her a sheepish look, he half grinned, "probably not, but do you think you can put your powers in this?"

"Sure."

InuYasha shackled his wrists and chained himself to the leg of the bed, then watched Kagome pray over them, the iron glowed with a purple hue before it faded back to normal.

"Okay, that should have done it."

He stared out as the last bit of light finally faded, "here he comes."

Watching from a distance in the room, she gasped as fangs protruded from his mouth, claws sharpened and elongated, purple markings streaked across his cheeks, and his beautiful golden eyes filled with red, tiny blue pupils appearing.

Red looked down at his bound hands and sneered, "that half-breed has got some nerve to try and restrain me."

"Red?"

Turning, he grinned over at her, "Kagome, I was sure I wouldn't see you again."

Standing up, she glared down at him, "this whole time, you were InuYasha?!"

"I'm the demon part of him."

Kagome got closer and sneered at him.

"You played me! Wanting me to choose between you and InuYasha! Trying to have your way with me, so you can sway my decision! You're vile and I can't stand you."

Chuckling, Red looked her up and down, "you're even sexier when you're angry. Probably a wildcat in bed."

Raising her hand, she moved to slap him, but remembered to keep her distance.

"You're despicable."

Moving to the door, she was about to walk out when he spoke.

"Wait! I'm sorry for upsetting you. If you aren't going to release me, then will you stay with me?"

Looking from the door to his crouched figure, she took a deep breath, shutting and locking the door behind her.

"Alright, I'll stay."


	19. Ch 19 What We Do In The Moonlight

Thinking through everything that had happened, the times she'd spent with him, the times she had with InuYasha, and the way they both made her heart jump, she shut the door and turned around.

Kagome walked over and sat in a chair against the wall, "fine, but I want answers."

Eyes gleaming in the moonlight, Red grinned and sat against the bed, legs spread out with one bent at the knee, looking very much like a predator enticing his prey.

"Go ahead."

Tilting her head down, she glanced at him through her lashes, "why did you deceive me?"

Licking his lips, he raked his penetrating gaze over her, "there was no deception that first night, just a primal urge to protect you. However, I'd love nothing more than to sit you in my lap and ravage that sweet mouth of yours. Just thinking about it gets my blood going."

Why did his words make her feel so hot? She took off her shawl and draped it over the chair, "but you kept it up that second night. Why not tell me the truth then?"

Turning his head, slightly, he smirked at her, "because I wanted you to keep wanting me, and not because that stupid hanyou was a part of me. What do you think will happen when you two get together? Do you think I'm just gonna disappear? He opened pandora's box and there is no way to close it."

She scrunched her eyes and leaned down to him, "how did he open the box?"

Oh, if only she knew the ample bosom she was showing at that moment.

"You want answers from me, then you have to do something."

"What?"

He licked his lips again and bit on his bottom lip, "for every question I answer, a piece of clothing comes off."

"What?!"

"What's the big deal? You now know that me and InuYasha are the same, and you plan to one day show him all of you, so there's no reason not to. Besides, I'm tied up and can't touch you, so just give me this…please?"

Weighing her options, she continued to stare into his ruby eyes and gulped, "okay, but I decide what piece comes off."

Grinning wide, he raised his brows, "I answered two questions already, but I'll let one slide."

She undid a shoe and knocked it over to the side, "happy?"

"Not yet, but I'm getting there. What's your next question?"

"How do you exist?"

"I've always existed inside him, but it's only now that I can be freed from his consciousness and have my own."

She took the other shoe off, "how is that possible now?"

"Through a spell."

Lifting her skirt, she rolled down one of her stockings, "what kind of spell?"

"One that was supposed to turn InuYasha into a full demon."

She rolled down the other one, "why didn't it work?"

He chuckled and raised a brow at her now bare legs, "it did, but not the way the hanyou wanted."

Undoing the pin in her hair, she let her black silken tresses curl around her shoulders, "did someone show him the spell?"

"No, it was given to him."

Kagome took off her choker, "given to him by who?"

"He wasn't given a name, the hanyou just ran into a bad part of town and found him."

Out went an earring, "what part of town?"

"The red-light district of London, when he ran away the night he went to the _ton._ "

Another earring, "did the man seem like he knew him?"

Red grinned wide, "very perceptive, my sweet. Yeah, I got the feeling this guy knew exactly who the half-breed was."

Standing up on shaky legs, she unhooked the top panel of her dress and let it fall, "did this man want you to come out for a reason?"

"I think so, but whatever the reason, it's not good. Perhaps it's to do damage to my family."

She took off her bottom skirt under the main dress, "who would want to hurt your family?"

Breathing becoming labored, Red grit his teeth to try and keep calm, but her scent was driving him crazy with want, "I can think of a few, but one in particular comes to mind."

Kagome took off the ribbon around her waist, "what's his name?"

"Onigumo."

The name didn't seem familiar to her as she reached trembling hands up to slide her dress down, the sound of it falling to the ground seemed to fill the room, "why-why do you think he wants to hurt your family?"

Red's mouth was open as he took in the image of her, in her corset and chemise gown underneath, hair loose and wavy and the deepest rouge caressing her naturally pale cheeks, "some bad business deals leave families torn apart. The hanyou didn't pay any attention to those things, but I listened when he didn't."

She tried to get her hands to work, but she couldn't get the laces of her bodice undone.

"Need some help?"

Glancing over at him, she narrowed her eyes, doing her best to ignore the way she reacted at just the thought of his hands touching her, "you promise not to do anything lewd to me?"

"Promise, so come here."

She walked over, very stiff, and kneeled in front of him, with her back facing him. Feeling those hands graze her flesh, she gasped as heat flooded her. Red quickly worked the lacing and felt the corset loosen from her, "all done."

Doing her best to stand up, she realized her legs wouldn't work and accidentally fell back…into Red's lap. Shocked, she stared into his smirking face, "sorry."

"Don't be."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and turned, trapping her underneath him before taking her mouth in a passionately wild kiss, which left her dizzy with want. Growling, he pulled away her corset and rubbed his hand over the delicate creamy flesh of her breast, unable to stop himself. Kagome moaned into his mouth and he took the invitation, possessing that sweet cavern with his tongue, gently playing with her own, coaxing her into the primal dance.

Breaking the kiss, he nibbled her ear, neck, shoulder, all the way down to her rosy peaks eager to feel his mouth, and lightly licked, causing shooting pleasure to course through her as she gasped and whimpered from the ecstasy.

"Kagome, you're breathtaking."

"mmm, InuYasha, please."

He stilled and lifted his head to look at her, unsure why her calling him by that name hurt, but it did. Pulling the top of her chamise gown back up over her breasts, he laid his head on her chest and closed his eyes.

"You've chosen him, haven't you?"

Biting her lip, she wrapped her arms around him, "you are a part of him, so I've chosen you too. I love him so much, all of him, and that includes you."

He lifted up to look into her midnight depths, "tell me then."

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me that you love me."

Her cheeks still red, she kissed the top of his head, "I love you."

Pulling himself up, he kissed her softly, keeping it gentle and sweet, "I love you, Kagome."

"Red, you are a part of InuYasha, and I wish you didn't hate him so much, but my love for him is just as strong as my love for you. Do you understand?"

He held her hand, kissing it as he tucked her into his arms, "I do. I know that you fell in love with me, even before you knew you loved the hanyou."

Giggling, she played with the buttons of his shirt, "it's true, I did start falling for you first, but that doesn't matter now. Just like I accept you as a part of him, I accept him as a part of you; one and the same."

"Maybe I shouldn't hate the little bastard too much, after all, it was his stupid idea with the spell that brought you here. If the spell hadn't gone haywire and forced him to move to the country estate, then we might have never met."

"Huh, I didn't even think of that."

They were silent for a bit, until Red broke it "hey, Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Can you undo these shackles? I much prefer to cuddle with you on the bed."

She sat up and closed her eyes, hands hovering over the iron, and clinched her fists, breaking the spell on them, "all done."

Red easily broke the shackles and picked her up bridal style, laying her down into the soft covers before taking his clothes off.

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

Chuckling, he turned around, fully naked.

"Relax, this is just more comfortable."

He slid in and pulled her close, "now get some sleep and try to ignore the poking."

"Poking?"

Pulling her flush against him, she felt his hot skin through her chemise and the throbbing member straining towards her. Oh! He meant that!

"I'll…uh…do my best. G-goodnight, Red."

He moved her hair away from her neck and kissed it, "goodnight, Kagome."

It was the strangest, most embarrassing, and erotic night she'd ever had, but it didn't take long for her to finally fall asleep as his warmth seeped into her.


End file.
